


Love of the Sea

by Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Big Brother Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes is Bruce's brother, F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Not Thor friendly, Shipwrecks, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: A man who never wanted the throne, the man he never wanted to marry, the sea which he longed to explore. And the decision that changes his life





	1. A life he never wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as much as it hurts me, Thor is written very ooc in this and is a complete asshole

As he was being dressed for the day, Bruce stared out the window. He watched as children played on the streets. People walking through the market with their lovers. Bruce envied them. He had always envied the common folk. He wanted their freedom, to do what they pleased and live their lives as they chose. Without the high expectations that hung over Bruce’s head. He envied that they got to choose who they wanted to marry. It was something both he and his brother James agreed on. He watched James fall in love with a boy who grew up in the palace, the son of a guard, a boy who became a guard himself. He saw James’ pain as their father to marry someone he didn’t love and had to continue his relationship in secret.   
Bruce hated watching that happen to his brother, but he knew eventually he would be married off and sent to another kingdom. While today was not that day, it was the day he would meet his soon to be husband. Thor, the eldest prince of Asgard. He hoped Thor was someone who he could learn to love because unlike in Midgard, the Asgardian Palace was right on the coast. Bruce had always loved the sea, but he rarely got to visit it because of how landlocked the palace is.   
“It’s a big day today,” Rebecca said as she entered the room, before hugging her son.  
“Not really, I’m just meeting him, it’s not our wedding yet.” He replied  
“You know, if you don’t like him, I’ll advocate against your wedding, just like I did for James.”  
Bruce scoffs “And we all saw how well that went,”  
“Of course, you have one option that he didn’t,” She said with a glint in her eye  
“Which is?” He asked, not sure what his mother was referring to  
“He had to stay, as crown prince, you do not have the same obligation,” She explained, hoping her son would understand.  
Bruce didn’t know what his mother meant, but that was okay. He was just happy that she supported him that she wanted him to marry for love. “Why do I have to do this Mother,” He said, sounding like a child who had been told to eat their vegetables. “You and father married for love,”   
“Because I was a noblewoman, though his parents would’ve preferred he married royalty,” She explained “I wish you and your brother could marry for love. I considered making Steven nobility for that exact reason, but your father wouldn’t allow it.”  
A servant came in, interrupting the tender moment between mother and son. “Your Majesty, Your Highness, Prince Thor is here,” He explained, before leaving again.  
Bruce looked up his mother, pleading with his eyes, hoping he wouldn’t have to do. She sent him back a lot of pity before saying, “Go on, Bruce, maybe you’ll like him.”

When Bruce entered saw Thor for the first time, it took everything in his power for him not to gape at the man in front of him. The man was the ideal prince. He was tall and muscular and carried himself in a way that showed his royal lineage. His piercing blue eyes seemed to his Bruce in his soul, and god that smile. “You must be Prince Bruce,” He said, in a booming yet heroic voice that shook Bruce at his core. He took Bruce hand and pressed his knuckles to his lips. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea.  
Just as quickly as Bruce had grown infatuated with Thor, the feeling went away. He took him on a tour of the castle. Along the way, they passed Steve who Bruce waved to, as he bowed, dramatically. Thor looked at him in disbelief, “You consort with the lower class?”  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I,” Bruce asked, confused, he and Steve have always been close, even before James had fallen in love with him.   
“They serve you, you are not to befriend them. Have you no noble friends?” Thor asked  
“Not really, I find nobility very snobby, not you of course, but just in general,” He explained, bashfully.  
“But you don’t find it shameful to be friends with those who serve you?”  
“No, I wasn’t raised like that,” Bruce explained  
They continued the tour silent, with Bruce only pointing out the places they passed them until the pair arrived at the library. “This is the library,” Bruce said brightly smiling “It’s one of my favorite places in the palace,”  
“You’re a scholar?”  
“Yeah,” Bruce said, proud of himself  
“As a prince?” He asked confused  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?”  
“There is honor in being scholarly, but not as a prince, you should be focusing your time on training,” he explained  
“I train, I do for 12 hours a week,” He replied  
“It could be more, I train for 16 hours,” Thor boasted  
“I don’t think how long you train for matters, so long as you can protect your kingdom,”   
“What are you going to protect the kingdom with, your intellect?”  
“I don’t see what your issue is with me both training and being scholarly,” Bruce said. He held his tongue as he thought “At least I have an intellect,”   
“I was simply saying, it’s hard to be both, but if you can manage that, I’d be impressed,” He said, sounding... sincere  
“Thank you,” They continued the tour making small talk along the way. Bruce thought maybe, he wasn’t that bad, as they arrived at the garden. “This is without a doubt, my favorite area in the palace,” Bruce said, beaming  
“But isn’t this a woman’s place?” Thor asked   
“Sure, but my mother and I tend to it together,” Bruce explained  
“A prince has no place in a garden unless he is wooing his lover,” Thor explained, dropping his voice towards the end and leaning towards Bruce, almost as if -  
Bruce backed up “Woah, I didn’t bring you out here to -” Thor cut him off  
“I’m sorry, I thought, I shouldn’t have, I hope that you can forgive me,” Thor apologized  
Bruce couldn’t believe this guy, he insulted his friends, insulted him for his intelligence and the fact that he helped his mom out in the garden; and yet he had just tried to kiss him. Bruce regained his composure, before saying “Please leave,”  
He made sure someone escorted Thor to the entranceway, before heading back to his room and changing into something more comfortable, while waiting for his mother to come in.   
“So, how did it go?” Rebecca asked, sitting down next to Bruce. He filled her in about the tour and how Thor had tried to kiss him. “So, what did you think, could he be someone you wouldn’t mind marrying?”  
“No mom, he’s snobbier than the noble people here. He insulted me for being scholarly, and for helping you in the garden, and then he had the nerve to try to kiss me!” Bruce exclaimed balling his fist in anger.   
“I’ll talk to your father, and I’ll see what I can do, alright, munchkin,” Rebecca said, kissing Bruce on the forehead  
He hoped that she would get him out of this; he didn’t know what he’d do if he had to marry Thor.


	2. The Decision He Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce makes a decision that changes everything

In the week following meeting Thor, Bruce tried to go back to his life as normal, but the question of if his mother had got him out of this marriage rolled around in his head. He asked her, every evening as they tended to the garden together, and she told him to be patient. Finally, she entered his room, one morning as he was studying "I'm sorry," She said, as he sat on his bed, her arms open for the hug she knew he would need. Bruce shook his head repeatedly, part of him was in disbelief, but part of him knew this would happen. He all but collapsed into his mother's arms, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't do this; he couldn't marry this man he didn't love, he barely liked. He needed to talk to someone about this; he needed to talk to James.  
He got up from his mother's grip and ran to James' room. He busted in to see James handing Steve a yellow acacia, meaning their time together was over for the night. Flower language was something their mother, taught them, so the secret love flower had been Steve and Bucky's flower. "I'm sorry, I'm not interrupting, am I?" Bruce asked  
"No, of course not, Steve was just leaving," James replied, before kissing Steve goodbye, tucking the flower into his hair. "What's going on Bruce?" he asked his younger brother, patting a spot on the side of his bed.  
"How do you do it, being married to Natasha?" Bruce asked, needing advice  
"She has no interest in a relationship, so we sleep in the same bed, and make appearances together."  
"Thor is clearly interested in a relationship," Bruce explained, frustrated with everything.  
"I'm sorry Bobby," James responded comfortingly, using a childhood nickname for Bruce  
"I'm going to lie down," Bruce said getting up  
"Really, no hug for your big brother?" James asked holding his arms out. Bruce hugged back tightly.  
When he returned to his room, he didn't sleep; he planned. He knew none of the guards would stop him, and that Steve would help him. He thought of what his mother had said before he met Thor. He realized what she had meant. That she wanted him to do this. She wanted him to run away.   
He had Steve run a message out to the coast, to a friend of his who lived out there. While waiting for Steve to come back, he got everything ready. A bag of supplies containing clothes and food, and a note for his friends he was planning on staying with. He wrote out a note to his mom telling her to meet him at the stables and then one to James explaining why he left, putting a Michaelmas daisy with each of them.  
That night he went to the stables, putting his bag on his horse, waiting for his mother. Rebecca pulled him into a hug when she saw him "Stay safe," she said   
"Of course, momma,"   
"Where are you going?" She asked pulling back  
"Wakanda," He replied, "T'challa said we were always welcome there, I'm sure this is no exception." At one point, Bruce's father had even considered having those two get married, but T'challa was already engaged to his now wife, Nakia.   
"I hope you find love while you're there. I love you,"  
"I love you too, momma," Bruce replied before getting on the horse and heading off.  
It was half a day's ride to get to the coast, but the anticipation made it feel like it was a lot longer. It was no secret that the Prince loved the coast so his father would think nothing of it if he was spotted there, especially with James and his mother distracting him back home. When he arrived, he immediately sought out Anthony, who ran the shipyard, knowing the man would have a ship prepared.  
"It's good to see you again, Your Highness," Anthony said cheekily  
"Anthony, we're friends, you can call me Bruce," He explained smiling  
"But to do so would disrespect the royal family, I couldn't possibly -" He was cut off by a tall man exiting the house as well, and smacking the back of Anthony's head, before smiling at Bruce  
"You must be Bruce, it's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Stephen," he explained, extending a hand for him to shake.  
"Oh, you're Tony's husband right, he's mentioned you in his letters," Bruce replied, shaking Stephen's hand  
"Wow, so when I do it, I get lectured by your guards, but when he does it, he gets a handshake, I see how it is," Anthony replied crossing his arms.  
"As you can see, I have no guards with me," Bruce said, gesturing around him  
Anthony gave him a bittersweet smile "I'm going to miss you, buddy," he said sincerely  
"Yeah, I'm going to miss it here too, but I don't have a choice," Bruce explained  
"Well, your boat's out back, Pete will help you on your way out," Anthony replied  
"Pete? You have an apprentice?" Bruce asked surprised  
"It started out like that, but then I found out that her Aunt was raising him on her own but could barely support them, so I offered to help out, now they both stay here, and he's pretty much my kid," Tony explained smiling.  
"That's great, I'm happy for you," Bruce replied before heading to the ship  
"Hello, Your Highness, I'm Peter," He said excitedly  
"Hi, Peter," Bruce replied smiling  
"The ship is packed with enough stuff for a trip to Wakanda," Peter said cheerfully "When are you coming back?" He asked  
Bruce didn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't planning on it so instead he said: "I'm not sure,"  
"Well, I hope you have fun in Wakanda, Your Highness," Peter replied excitedly.  
"I hope so too kid,"   
Bruce got onto the boat and looked out on his kingdom, the place he once called home, the place he was leaving. He looked back at it for what could be for the last time before setting sail. The beginning of the trip had quite literally smooth sailing. Bruce had enjoyed himself on the open sea, watching the scenery. He wasn't in a rush to get to Wakanda because he was already days ahead of anyone that would look for him.  
He soon noticed a storm up ahead. There was a path around it, but it would bring him closer to Asgard, the one place he didn't want to go. He decided that he would try to make it through the storm, continuing his way to Wakanda. As the storm grew, the waves became rockier, and the winds were higher. Eventually, despite his efforts, Bruce lost control of the ship. As the boat crashed against the waves, Bruce was thrown around the boat and finally off it. He tried to swim to safety, but he was too far away from any area of land. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a gleam of silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
